


Endless Summer Indulgence

by guardian_of_jupiter



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardian_of_jupiter/pseuds/guardian_of_jupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a season of languor. Everything moves slowly, savoring the idleness that only summer can bring. And the summer is just starting and I want to indulge myself with you all summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Summer Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes is mine. I'm merely a human being with English as my second language. ^_^

**Endless Summer Indulgence**

 **By** : Guardian of Jupiter

  


* * *

  


The summer was hot and sweltering. Usually, when this time of the year came, Iruka would rather stay inside the house, crank up the air-con and reach out for any book on the table. Even when he was a child, he never really liked the blazing summer sun and even if he went out, it was because he was heading to the river for a swim or to the forest for a game of hide and seek. It was the time of the year where the temperature was high together with the unbearable humidity.

But then, those were the days when he was still living alone in his tiny apartment. Now, he had practically moved to a bigger house and a lover to share his life. A lover, who had come home from a three-week worth of mission in the middle of the night, without waking him up. A lover, who was currently walking beside him underneath the hot sun with one hand reaching out for his own hand and the other carrying a picnic basket.

"Nice, eh?" His lover turned his head slightly towards him, his one visible eye curved happily.

Iruka wanted to sulk. He was hiding nicely inside the house when Kakashi came out from the kitchen and announced that they were going to have a picnic. But seeing a look of genuine happiness on Kakashi's face, Iruka knew he could never respond anything else but a smile of exasperated affection. Half an hour later, Iruka found himself wearing the cream-colored summer yutaka and Kakashi looking devastatingly handsome – as usual – in sea-foam green yutaka, walking out from the house.

"What did you put inside the basket?" Iruka's eyes locked on the basket suspiciously. An understandable reaction since he had been surprised to notice Kakashi's kitchen consisted only of a fridge, a dining table and an electric kettle when he first visited Kakashi's home. In fact, Iruka suspected that aside from firing off Katon, Kakashi had seldom used fire – _properly_.

Kakashi smirked at the wary tone in Iruka's voice. "Well, I want to say it's a surprise but I guess you can't take the suspense any longer."

A mock punch landed on Kakashi's shoulder and the jounin oof-ed just because Iruka was being delightfully playful. Iruka tugged their intertwined hands with a mock horror on his face. "Can you blame me? The last time you ever attempted to cook, you made Naruto _refuse_ a second and I swear his face was green!"

Kakashi laughed at that particular memory. "But you still finished everything off."

Iruka's face flushed slightly. "Well… it was your _effort_. I could never say no…"

The hilarity on Kakashi's face melted into soft fondness. "That was why I thanked you properly later that night." The smile widened when he saw the slight pink flushes deepened. Yup, it looked like his Iruka still remembered that night.

"It's hot, Kakashi. You better bring me to somewhere shady," Iruka quickly changed the topic as the conversation was beginning to steer into a dangerous zone. They were, after all, in public and Kakashi had no reservation whatsoever.

"We're going to your secret place."

"Oh?" Iruka paused. "But that place isn't very shady."

"I know." Kakashi was all purring and grinning. Iruka's wariness returned tenfold.

"Eh, Kakashi…"

"Oh! Here we are!" Kakashi interrupted as he pulled Iruka close to him and practically dragged him all the way to the ledge, sliding down the high ledge before stopping on the middle of the bright green grassed clearing.

Iruka humph-ed. "I can walk, you know."

But Kakashi just placed down the picnic basket. He took out a thick blanket and spread it on the grass. Iruka kneeled down beside Kakashi, taking out foods and drinks. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a second blanket peek out from the basket. "Why the second blanket?"

"Just in case." Kakashi answered vaguely and Iruka didn't push.

Suddenly, Iruka chuckled.

"What?"

"You brought foods that don't need fire to make them!" Iruka laughed as he took out sandwiches, fresh fruits, off-the-shelf cookies and two bottles of water.

"Hey, even a genius knows when to admit defeat!"

Still laughing, Iruka leaned closed to Kakashi; he deftly pulled down the mask and kissed the grinning lips softly. "They look great! Thank you."

Just before Iruka could pull away, Kakashi raised his hand to cradle the back of Iruka head – just underneath the ponytail – and brought Iruka's lips for longer and deeper kiss. "You do know how to make a man feel appreciated." Kakashi murmured.

The summer made their movements languid as they settled to lie next to each other as they ate the sandwiches, watching the sky. Their hand intertwined, comforting themselves with the tangible presence of one another. As Iruka had told him a few months ago – when he was first brought here by Iruka – the afternoon sun made the lush green grass appear like a sea. The occasional breeze cooled down the humidity, so Iruka really hadn't anything to complain.

"It is so wide and blue…" Iruka whispered.

"Summer sun makes it appears bluer than usual." Kakashi agreed.

"It's kind of strange, actually…"

"What is strange?" Kakashi asked.

"When Neji was in my class, he always said that birds were so free for being able to fly in the blue sky. I was inclined to agree with him at that time. But now, right now with you…" Iruka turned his head to meet Kakashi's eye and smiled. "…with your hand pins mine so firmly on the ground, I feel free. It is strange to feel so free when I am so grounded on the earth." Iruka blushed at his poetic musing. "Does that make any sense?"

Kakashi tightened his grip on the smaller and smoother hand that held his heart, his sanity and his only definition of happiness. "I'm here, too, Iruka." He murmured. "I'm grounded on the earth right beside you. Of course I know how you feel."

Iruka swallowed hard. "Have you… ever regret feeling this way?"

"Like what?"

"Like your happiness depends on someone else. Like your life doesn't stay with you but with someone else. Like you can never be complete until you see that someone is happy because of you." Iruka met Kakashi's eye in a brief second before turning away. "Because, because an independent jounin like you surely prizes freedom more than anything and all these feelings must… somehow… shackle you down."

Kakashi frowned. He, then, propped himself on the elbow and looked down at Iruka. "Iruka, look at me." He ordered quietly. A few hesitant moments passed by before Iruka reluctantly looked up to Kakashi. "What brings this on?"

Iruka knew exactly what brought this on. Weeks of being left alone with nothing but pressing solitude and daunted stories of Kakashi's past conquests from the gossip vine of the village made Iruka wondered for countless times whether he was holding Kakashi down. Iruka knew he could never amount to Kakashi's strength and power. He could never dream of running beside Kakashi with the same speed and with the same endurance.

He was outclassed in almost every way.

What else was he to Kakashi except a hindrance?

Iruka bit his lips down and closed his eyes, shielding himself from Kakashi's penetrating gaze. He _knew_ Kakashi could read him through the layers of smile and calmness and see the insecurity that refused to release its claws from his heart if he let his eyes open to Kakashi's inspection.

"After all these months… you still don't trust me?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka's eyes flew opened in instant denial. "No! It's just harder to… to convince _myself_ than to trust you." With an embarrass blush spread slowly across his scar, Iruka wished he hadn't said anything. This was so awkward. "Kakashi, all my life I've remained… _undiscovered_ … mostly because of my doing. I am an ordinary chuunin, who has no special blood limits or jutsu. I have not even a slightest distinctive feature that makes people to stop and stare… like you."

"Are you… saying you're ugly?" The disbelief in Kakashi words was apparent.

"Plain," Iruka corrected. "But that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that I wish I can convince myself that I could somehow… um well…" Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Tie you back to me in return."

Kakashi was truly dumbfounded. He still hadn't gotten past the fact that Iruka thought he was _plain,_ let alone the fact that Iruka didn't know that not only Kakashi wanted to be tied to the chuunin, he was happy as _hell_ to be tied to him in the first place. Why else did he pursue Iruka so relentlessly in the past?

"You said that you are grounded here with me. But I can't help but wondering how long before you realize that you belong flying in the sky…"

How in the world hadn't he seen this? Kakashi knew he was new in dealing with the fact that he was in love but he thought the previous relationships that he had could somehow help him maneuvering himself around. But then, none of his relationships was with a sweet-tempered, shy and absolutely gorgeous chuunin, who – despite what everyone thought – was as a screw-up as every shinobi.

It was Iruka's generosity that attracted him the first place; it was Iruka's quiet strength that made him fall in love with him. But it was Iruka's unexpected insecurity and vulnerability made Kakashi feel deeply connected to this gentle man in so many levels.

"I think I know what brought this on…" Kakashi murmured.

"Eh..?" Iruka gasped when Kakashi repositioned himself so that both of his elbows were propped at either side of Iruka's shoulders. He braced himself so that his weight would not crush Iruka as he casually pulled down his mask.

Dipping his head low, the jounin touched the tip of his nose to the curve of Iruka's nose, tracing the long, distinctive scar. At the end of the scar, he nuzzled softly the cheekbone and moved downward to the earlobe. Kakashi's warm breaths teased Iruka's sensitive ear, causing the young sensei to squirm and Kakashi could not stop the fond chuckles from escaping at Iruka's familiar responsiveness. Then, he used his bared lips to graze along the smooth and strong jaw line slowly, suggestively until he reached the tempting lips; moist under the hot sun.

The lips that captured Iruka's were knowledgeable and familiar. Even after weeks of separation, it seemed like Sharingan Kakashi really never forgot anything. The pale lips coaxed his own mouth open, taking their sweet time to thoroughly touch, taste and nip every inch of his lips until they were both swollen and awfully sensitized. When Iruka began to feel the first hint of Kakashi's tongue against his own tongue, a needy gasp came through his mouth and another when the wicked tongue delved deeper, manipulating his desire and then another.

And just like any other time, Iruka's hands could no longer remain passive as they moved instinctively upward; sliding sensuously along Kakashi's curved back. As his fingertips sank into his lover's back, he absently wished that it was bared from the silky yutaka. The lips that were fastened on his lips tore themselves away. The slow, teasing movements were ceased as Kakashi fervently trailed hot and wet kisses down to the arching neck.

Gasps changed abruptly to low moans as Kakashi latched his lips and teeth on a special spot under Iruka's beating pulse. The clever mouth licked the thundering skin before nipping it between his teeth and sucked it hard.

Iruka exhaled as a sharp sensation shot up through his spine and he shivered. His fingers reacted by slightly scratching Kakashi's back. "Kakashi!"

The sucking continued. Iruka felt a strong palm turned his head away, exposing the neck further to Kakashi's ministration. He began to feel lightheaded as the pleasure intensified. Breathings were labored. Every inch of his skin came alive. His grips on Kakashi's shoulder and back were punishing. His legs began to slip upward, trapping Kakashi's hips between the strong thighs. God… the control Kakashi had over his body with just a single touch. "'Kashi…"

"Please…" Iruka tried again before all of his inhibition left him. But Kakashi's mouth was relentless as it alternately used its teeth and tongue on that exact spot. Iruka's eyes were scrunched closed tightly, his breathings were heavy and his hands couldn't decide whether to pull or push the maddening lips away. One thing Iruka knew for sure was that he was achingly hard, nudging insistently against Kakashi's stomach and if Kakashi didn't cease, he would embarrassed himself. Three weeks without Kakashi's touches were driving him to the brink of insanity.

Kakashi was well aware of the evidence of Iruka's desire and he was deeply amazed. He didn't do anything just yet but from the way Iruka was panting and shivering, it was as if they have indulged in a long foreplay. Oh, man… Kakashi groaned breathlessly… there was no way he could restrain himself if Iruka didn't stop being so goddamn responsive in every single thing that he did! A deep bruising slowly appeared and Kakashi moved a little bit lower to find a new, unmarked spot.

He felt Iruka's legs slid higher to wrap themselves around his waist. Instantly, their arousal grinded against each other through the thin yutaka material. Kakashi immediately released the soft skin and let out a low gasp. Suddenly, it was Kakashi's turn to close his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure as Iruka, too deep in his lust, arching his back ever so sexily so he could feel more of the feeling as he rubbed against Kakashi.

So good… Kakashi gasped. He opened his eyes and saw Iruka. His Iruka was flushing as beads of sweat began to appear against his forehead and slender neck. Silently, Kakashi enjoyed himself at the sight of Iruka being selfish for once as he greedily partook his pleasure from Kakashi by grinding himself hard. And it was a sight to be worshipped and remembered – in which Kakashi instantly took off the cloth that cover his eye – as the Sharingan took in the visions of Iruka's parted lips, gasping in breaths; Iruka's slightly opened eyes, glazing and darkening with desire and Iruka's frantic movements as he was racing to completion. It was sexy as hell and Kakashi fought the real strong urge to pin the sensei down the ground and take over. "Iruka…"

The clearing that provided little shade against the bright sun revealed all those things to Kakashi without reserved. This is why he chose this place in the first place.

Kakashi leaned down to whisper to Iruka's ear. "Oh… God… slow down, baby…" Iruka was driving him crazy with his moans, his writhing and his touches.

Iruka gasped. His whole body was so sensitized and he knew another touch from Kakashi onto his neck – no matter how slight the touch was – he would come undone. He flung open his eyes to look at Kakashi's face. "Kakashi…" The breathy moan was as close as Iruka dared to beg as his reservation and shyness imprisoned his passion.

Kakashi cupped Iruka's face in his hand and dropped a slow, soothing kisses on Iruka's forehead, temple, along his soft cheek and across his prominent nose as he made shushing sounds. He used his other hand to unwrap Iruka's long legs to keep their arousal away from each other. "Hush… I know it's been too long."

"But the summer is just starting and I want to indulge myself with you all summer."

It took more than several moments for Iruka to calm his fast beating heart. His passion was gradually tamed under Kakashi's soft kisses and words. Releasing his painful grips from Kakashi's back, Iruka slid a gentler touch alongside Kakashi's spine, upward to his neck to bury both of his hands in Kakashi's silver hair. "The summer is hot and sticky… hardly a season for indulgence." Iruka teased softly.

"Ah, but you are wrong, darling. It's a season of languor. Everything moves slowly, savoring the idleness that only summer can bring." Kakashi smiled, sliding his hands over Iruka's shoulders to divest the smooth caramel-colored skin from the silky material. "It means I can spend hours kissing and touching you leisurely until the sun sets and begin the whole cycle tomorrow when the summer sun comes out again." He lowered his lips on the taut skin, nibbling slightly on the shoulder's bone. The smile widened at the expected slight shiver.

"I'm out of commission from the missions and you're free from academy due to summer holiday." He moved his lips downward to the tightening nipple to spend a moment to taste the dusky skin. The shiver from the body beneath him intensified. He abandoned the salty skin to move further down to Iruka's flat stomach. He loosened the knot that hold yutaka closed, baring the bellybutton. "This place is undiscovered by people. I have three weeks’ worth of unsatisfied lust to spend it on you."

Kakashi quickly unfastened the loincloth and let out a needy groan when Iruka's proud erection sprang free for Kakashi to taste and play. He lifted his head to look at Iruka; his bi-colored eyes darkened so much with desire and his lips quirked into wolfish grin. "And after all things considered, if that's not an indulgence, I don't know what else to call it."

Iruka was torn between the urge to cover himself and the need to pull Kakashi up so he could kiss him. His modesty was complaining for being so exposed in the middle of a clearing with bright light surrounded him. Kakashi was certifiably shameless and Iruka was certainly not. And yet, here he was lying with his bare legs spread so wantonly with Kakashi's chin propped lazily on his hips. A bad influence – that was what Kakashi was. A very bad, persuasive influence.

But… how could Iruka resist anything that Kakashi did when the jounin look so wicked and unbearably handsome like that? Not even his modesty and reservation could save him from Kakashi.

"All summer…" Iruka softly sighed wistfully. "It sounds endless but I know that when it ends, it'd feel so soon."

Kakashi sat up on his knees and brought both of Iruka's legs upwards over his shoulders. When he saw Iruka's questioning stare, he kissed lightly on the inner thigh of one of Iruka's uplifted legs. "Then, let's make the most of it."

Iruka squirmed as Kakashi's breaths tickled his ticklish spot under his knee before he turned his head to let out soft giggles that were followed by breathy laughs. "Kakashi!" When the butterfly touches didn't cease, Iruka's laughs grew louder which made Kakashi laughed as well at the sheer cuteness of it.

"Ticklish!" The delight in Kakashi's voice was too apparent. "Sweet…"

"I'm not ticklish!" Iruka pouted as he struggled to move his legs away from Kakashi's lips. Kakashi's grips on his thighs, however, were too strong for Iruka to break. Not that he was trying _that_ hard to get away. "Kakashi! I thought we've agreed to make the most of the summer!"

"And this is not part of the agreement?" The grin was too devilish for Iruka to ignore. His lover was maddening as _hell_! Iruka thought.

"Of course not!" Iruka protested as he squirmed and laughed even more.

"Oh, okay…" Kakashi paused, swallowing his mirth. "Is _this_ part of the agreement?"

The laughing and squirming ceased immediately as Iruka's body went taut and a sharp gasp escaped. The tickling breaths and nips had stopped as Kakashi's slowly inserted a lubricated finger into Iruka's entrance. _When in the world did Kakashi find the time to put on the lube?_ Iruka thought.

And then, his body squirmed once again but for an entirely different reason. A second finger invaded him, twisting and scissoring. When a third finger followed suit to search inside him harder, every muscle in Iruka's body tensed, his back arched slightly and his toes curled. He scrunched his eyes tightly close; his head was turned away from Kakashi's intense eyes; his hand flew up to his mouth to muffle the groans of pain and pleasure.

Kakashi watched his lover jerked when he touched the special place inside him. He bit his lips to restrain the wild passion within him as he twisted his fingers and brushed the spot repetitively. Iruka's cries of pleasure escaped through the hand that covered the mouth but it was Kakashi who had to take a deep breath to calm himself. But… for the love of all that was good in this world… three weeks of lustful imagination of his lover were nothing to compare with the real vision of Iruka's blushing face hiding behind a palm, moaning so very appreciatively at his every ministration.

His plan to indulge himself _slowly_ might pose a challenge, judging from the way his very hard arousal.

He needed to take the edge of three weeks off; both from him and Iruka, he decided. If not, none of them was going to enjoy anything for long. With that, Kakashi brought his lips back to the ticklish spot behind Iruka's knee to kiss and nip without ever stopping his fingers inside of Iruka's ass.

The combination of the sensations immediately drove Iruka to shock as his eyes flew opened. Suddenly, the rush of pleasure paused as his vision whitened from the unexpected climax. He dimly heard a shout from faraway and knew that the shout was his when he felt something wet on his stomach. He faintly felt Kakashi withdraw his fingers and a second later, Kakashi's lips dropped kisses on his face leisurely, waiting for Iruka to come down from euphoria.

"Sorry…" Iruka murmured, blushing hotly. Coming prematurely… that was so embarrassing. "It's just that… I… it's been too long…"

"Don't ever apologize for that." Kakashi said firmly. "Besides, it was sexy as hell. I can tell you haven't touched yourself when I was on mission."

"That's not something you should say out loud!" Iruka snapped. Impossibly, his blush deepened.

Kakashi just laughed. His lover was so innocent, so gorgeous and so responsive. He knew the image of Iruka coming without needing him to even touch his arousal would forever stay in his mind. It was unbelievably flattering. Kakashi meant it with every fiber of his being when he said Iruka knew how to make him feel appreciated.

"Um… what about you…?" Iruka looked down at Kakashi's erection.

The smile on Kakashi's face was almost indecent. "I'm indulging myself. Don't worry, we've just only begun."

"Eh… how long…" The wariness was evident.

"I told you, Iruka." Kakashi reached down to release the dark hair from the blue ribbon. Then, he shrugged off his yutaka from his shoulders to take off his dark underneath before sliding back the yutaka back on his shoulders. "The summer is endless."

Kakashi brought Iruka's legs over his shoulders and swiftly, he entered Iruka's well-prepared entrance. The feeling of something that was much bigger than the previous fingers inside him without warning shocked Iruka to the core. Kakashi didn't ask permission to move – he just did, fully knowing the limit of his lover. A little pain made the pleasure more intense and from the expression on Iruka's face, he knew that it was true.

Kakashi leaned downward. He braced himself on the elbows, feeling Iruka's legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist for support. His movements were fast and frantic. He needed to take the edge off himself.

Iruka's whole body was on fire – overtly sensitized from previous orgasm. The ruthless plunging brought him on the border of pleasure and pain. It hit against his prostate repetitively, bringing unbearable pleasure each time. It felt so much different from before. Before it was calmer, tamer and controlled. Now, Iruka could feel Kakashi's passion was let loose. He felt Kakashi's lovemaking was fast and frantic as if Kakashi needed to reach that climax as soon as possible. He didn't understand why; didn't Kakashi want to indulge?

"Kakashi…" Iruka breathed. "Take me slowly…"

Kakashi groaned at the request. One of these days, Iruka would learn that if he wanted Kakashi to slow down, he should _never_ use that breathy tone. "…God, Iruka… I didn't hurt you, did I…?"

"Never. You could never hurt me." Iruka shook his head. "It just that… I thought the summer is endless?"

"Baby, it is." Kakashi kissed Iruka. "But I haven't been with you for so long. I need to take the edge off, just like I did to you."

Understanding emerged on Iruka's face. "Oh."

Every single time Kakashi found that he was teaching the inexperience sensei something sexual, he found himself driven with a sudden rush of affectionate feeling. Not to mention it made him want to corrupt Iruka even more. "Wait for me for a while, Iruka."

The edge was near. Kakashi could feel it. He pulled Iruka's face away; latching his lips on Iruka's bruised neck as he moved even harder. Amazingly, he felt Iruka's erection come back alive, rubbing itself against his stomach. Oh god… he could never do wrong with Iruka. Anything that he did, no matter how slight or how soon, Iruka would always find the pleasure. However did he get so lucky?

"You asked me…" Kakashi gasped. "…how long before I realize I belong to the sky."

Iruka scrunched close his eyes against the onslaughts of pleasure, trying to listen to Kakashi.

"Iruka… even though I am grounded, here on the earth," Kakashi trailed hot kisses upward from the neck to Iruka's flushed face. "I will never miss the sky because each time I make love to you, the feelings you bring upon me make me feel like I'm home… that I am belonged to someone."

Kakashi's hand slid down to grasp Iruka's cock. He wanted Iruka to come before him. "The true freedom is having a home to return to and I have been without a home for so long. And then, I found you."

"Darling, you are _my_ home and therefore, you are my _freedom._ "

Iruka bit his lips, feeling hot tears rushed to his closed eyes. The overwhelming love for this man squeezed his heart, making the arrival of the second orgasm even more intense than the first one. The climax tightened the wall around his lover's erection, wanting so very much for Kakashi to reach that _freedom_. It wasn't long before he heard Kakashi's gasps of pleasure amidst his own moans and he knew that Kakashi had reached his own orgasm.

A few moments later, he felt Kakashi's head fell on the curve of his shoulder. Their harsh breathings were the only loud sounds in the clearing. Iruka slowly opened his eyes and saw the same blue sky greeted him. The summer sky was wide and it had always been symbolized as freedom. But Iruka knew he had spoken the truth when he told Kakashi that he felt so free even when he was grounded on earth. Back then, he didn't know why. Now, he knew it was because Kakashi was _his_ home too. In every single way.

When he was younger, he had tried to create family with Naruto. Naruto had brightened his life with his bright eyes and even brighter smiles. It had been enough then. And then, when Kakashi came into his life, coaxing him out of his safe place, Iruka realized that he needed more than just someone to fuss over. He needed someone not just to talk but to listen and to argue. He needed someone to share his everyday life's stories and in return, he wanted to listen to that someone's life's stories.

Iruka needed not just companionship or family; he needed a lover.

And Kakashi was all that. Kakashi was home.

"I'm your freedom…" Iruka whispered, smiling softly.

"As I'm yours…" Kakashi murmured back.

"As you are mine." Iruka agreed.

  


* * *

  


"Mm…" Iruka lifted his head to watch the horizon. "Kakashi… it's getting dark."

"Is it already?"

"Are we ever going back?" Iruka yawned and stretched cat-like. "I've lost count how many times we did it."

"It was the foreplay." Kakashi sat up, straightening his rumpled yutaka as he grinned widely. "It made the whole thing seemed like too many." He stood up and held his hands out for Iruka.

Iruka let himself be hauled on his feet as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell that to my sore…"

Kakashi laughed, looking very pleased at himself.

"Muscles!" Iruka exclaimed. "I was going to say muscles!"

The jounin only laughed harder as he leaned forward to kiss the young sensei for the last time. "We need a bath."

"And sleep," Iruka emphasized firmly.

Kakashi watched the pink flush on Iruka's dusky skin, courtesy of his mouth and summer sun; and the disheveled hair, courtesy of his hands. Even then, he thought Iruka looked unbearably ravishing. Love was a terribly pleasurable feeling that Kakashi would never want to be without.

"Tonight, we'll do whatever you want; even sleep. But when the sun comes out tomorrow…" Kakashi pulled Iruka closed. He brought his hand to untangle Iruka's dark strands, silently counting his blessings.

"My endless summer indulgence continues."

  


* * *

 


End file.
